


It's What You Didn't Say

by ArecRain



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gift, Kagome - Freeform, Lemon, Oneshot, commission, inuyasha - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArecRain/pseuds/ArecRain
Summary: [Oneshot] Kagome has had it. Completely and totally had it. But when things get ugly could she learn that sometimes waiting can be a good thing. COMPLETE. REQUEST. lemon InuxKag
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	It's What You Didn't Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkNeko15](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DarkNeko15).



> This was my first ever oneshot fanfiction, originally written as a gift for a good friend in 2007. It's been revised multiples times, and definitely still feels like it was written by the girl 13 years ago, not me. 
> 
> by ♣ Arec

It was inevitable. They all knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Kagome was strong, but even the strongest of warriors have that one weakness that could break them.

_I love you._

Why were those words so hard to say for either side? Kagome was so in love with Inuyasha - that was painfully plain to see - and she thought he loved her too. So why wouldn’t he say those damn words? Then again, why didn’t she? Did she really need to?

In truth, Inuyasha hadn’t truly done anything wrong. Well, anything out of the ordinary. But it just seemed like a good time for Kagome to finally break down. 

Maybe it was the summer heat. Maybe it was the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere, stuck with each other for Kami knows how long. Or maybe it was because Kagome was too tired to hold up the facade anymore. And as Kagome stormed away, all Inuyasha could do was rub his sore cheek and watch her go.

He had smelled her tears when she turned, but she had struck him so quickly that, for a moment, all he could do was stand there dumb-founded and watch her go.  
When he could finally gather what exactly had happened, he growled in annoyance and began to stalk after her.

“Should we stop him?” Miroku asked, looking at Sango.

The Demon Hunter just sighed as she put her hands on her hips, “I’d rather not. I think they finally need to work this one out for themselves.”

Miroku gave her a quizzical look before shrugging and sitting down to lean against a tree, pulling her down to sit in between his thighs.

“KAGOME!” Inuyasha yelled, thoroughly annoyed.

He could see her walking, no, make that stomping up ahead. When she made no attempt to slow down, he easily closed the distance between them.

“Kagome! What the hell was that for?!” he growled stepping in front of her.

When she didn’t even look at him, he took her by shoulders and held her firmly where she stood. Now he could clearly see her face, her cheeks red from crying as a steady stream of tears still ran down them.

“What’s wrong with you?” he huffed, folding his arms in his sleeve and looked away, uncomfortable with her display of emotion.

“You, Inuyasha! You are what’s wrong with me!” she retorted, throwing her arms out to her sides.

Inuyasha scowled at her, “Me? And what the hell did I do this time?”

“Nothing!” Kagome muttered, crossing her arms and turning away, knowing that if she told him now, it would just complicate things so much more.

Again, he grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her around. She cried out slightly in surprise, but he ignored it.

“That’s bull and we both know it. I must have done or said something to make you so mad,” he pressed.

Kagome’s head snapped up to glare at him, but he could see the sorrow beneath it, “That’s just it, Inuyasha! It’s what you didn’t say.”

Inuyasha released her to look at her oddly, his ears quirking in confusion. Kagome folded her arms as she glared up at him. When he still looked at her with that questioning stare, she wanted to smack him across the face again.

“Do I have to spell out everything for you Inuyasha? I lov...”

She stopped and bit her bottom lip, searching his face. She saw nothing. Not curiosity, confusion, or realization. Nothing. 

“What was that?” he asked, leaning closer.

“Nothing,” Kagome answered hurriedly. “Just leave me alone.”

She wasn’t going to be the one to put her heart out there only for it to get stomped on.

“No,” Inuyasha said flatly, searching her face. “I believe you were about to confess what it is about me that pisses you off all the time, and I don’t appreciate getting cracked across the face for nothing.”

Kagome looked away for a moment before wiping her wet cheeks with the back of her sleeves and facing him with what courage she could muster.

“I...I..” she stammered

“You what?” Inuyasha pressed.

“I’m getting to it!” she cried out, squeezing her eyes shut tightly before looking back up at him. “Do you know how hard it is to finally tell someone you love them, especially when you know they don’t feel the same way? Oh, that’s right, you don’t know how it feels because you have never done it!”

It all came out in one raging breath before she could stop herself. When she realized what she had done, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands and turned away, ready to flee like the coward she had just become.

For a moment all Inuyasha could do was stare at her, dumbfounded, as usual. It took him a moment, but when he completely processed what she had just blurted out, he looked at her again like he did when he thought she wasn’t watching. Her soft plump cheeks. Those long legs that called to him to lay between them as they tempted him under that damn skirt. Her plump breasts waiting to be held and those thick hips that just screamed for his grip. Inuyasha could practically feel himself between those lush thighs, thrusting and spilling himself into her warmth only to watch her petite waist grow large with his pups in the coming months. 

Inuyasha couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips, making Kagome stop her retreat to look back at him worriedly. She hadn’t truly expected for him to react the way she would have hoped, but she didn’t think she could deal with his annoyance or smugness.

Before Kagome could say a word she found herself face first in the grass, Inuyasha pressed uncomfortably hard against her backside.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome’s cheeks flared bright red. “Get off of me! What are you doing?!”

She thought she felt him lifting himself off of her, but no sooner had she moved to lift her stomach off the ground, his arm came around her waist, pulling her to sit on his lap. And the growing tent in his pants. He pressed his mouth to her neck, kissing it gently, almost warmly, but sane Kagome still said, “No!”

As Kagome struggled against him, Inuyasha placed one palm flat on her firm stomach while using the other to grasp her hip and hold her still as he grinded against her. Heat filled Kagome’s cheeks as she felt an odd sensation spark alive in her toes and travel up her spine. She couldn’t hide the quick intake of breath she made, but he heard it and did it again. Only this time, he did hard enough to press against her sensitive flesh, provoking a cry from her.

“Inuyasha...” she breathed, trying to move away but knowing it was pointless. “What are you doing?”

Kagome didn’t know what else to say. This wasn’t what she expected, but the need to be physically loved astounded her. Now, all she wanted was to feel herself become one with the man she loved; with Inuyasha. To feel his smooth flesh gently opening her before unhurriedly sliding in, filling her up and connecting their two battle-weary bodies in the most intimate way a man and woman could be.

The thought itself was enough to make Kagome moan and rub herself back against him, craving the fire that raced through her with each motion. The movement pulled a groan from Inuyasha’s throat and Kagome immediately found herself back on her stomach with her cheek on the forest floor. Inuyasha leaned over her, rubbing himself against her as he began to worship the curve of her neck with his teeth, tongue, and lips. One hand grasped her hip, holding her still as he thrust against her, only their clothes separating them.

And what a poor barrier it was. 

With all the heat radiating off of them, Kagome still felt a breeze when Inuyasha pulled up her skirt so that his dick was closer to penetrating her soft folds.

Kami, he was going insane. All he wanted to do was thrust himself into her and here he was stroking her body. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this was insane, knew that this shouldn’t be his response to her declaration of love. Still, He couldn’t stop the hand that reached around her and down her body toward her underwear. As soon as his fingers connected with the thin cloth, he had to tighten the hand on her hip to keep her where she was. She had jerked away from him so hard that he was sure he smelled blood from her scraped knees, but all he could concentrate on was the way she panted, moaned, and mewed with each stroke of his fingers.

Craving her bare skin, Inuyasha ripped off her underwear easily with his claws and returned his finger between her legs, gently stroking up and down until she was writhing in pure bliss beneath him.

“Wait,” Kagome managed to say through her haze of lust.

Inuyasha ignored her, easing her shirt up her back and over her shoulders.

“Wait!” Kagome shouted this time, turning and pushing him away while pulling her shirt back into place.

Inuyasha had the hardest time processing what she was saying through his own lust filled mind, but somehow he managed to stop himself from pushing her onto her back and taking her where she sat.

"Just wait for a second!” she scolded, placing her hands on her bare hips. “You just can’t press me to the ground and have your way with me because you feel like it. I said I love you. Does that mean anything to you, other than the fact that you think you can now have sex with me? "

Before she even finished the last sentence, he had pulled her head to his and placed his lips on hers, effectively shutting her up while trying to tell her what he couldn’t put into words.

“By Kami, Kagome,” he murmured against her bruised lips. “I have been waiting to hear you say those words for months.”

This time Kagome didn’t stop him when he pulled her onto his lap. She had waited longer than he could possibly imagine and she wasn’t going to let the annoying voice in the back of her mind stop her now. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled their body so tightly that he could feel her hard nipples pressing against his hardened chest. He liked it too, for he reached between their bodies to pinch them through her blouse, rolling them between his fingertips before kneading her breasts. He loved the feel of their weight in his palms like they were meant for him and his hands alone. And from now on, they were. She was.

Kagome reached down to the hem of her shirt and tore it over her head, craving his warm hands on her bare skin. However, she hadn’t expected he would be frustrated by her bra. As soon as he saw it, he growled and flicked it off of her body with one sharp nail. Now her breasts were free to be fondled all he liked as the ruined garment hung from her shoulders. He tongued one nipple, paying particular attention to the area around it so that when he finally did place his mouth over the nipple itself, she was so hungry for it that she arched up into his mouth. Inuyasha had no idea Kagome would be so responsive. His fingers found her soft folds and as they worked against her, he could already feel the thick moisture gathering there. She was completely and totally ready for him and he barely had had the chance to explore her body. Unfortunately, with how painful his erection was becoming, throbbing with agonizing rhythm of his own heartbeat, he was sure he couldn’t last much longer.

“Inuyasha,” she mumbled lustfully as his tongue found the curve of her ear and began to work himself against her once more, trying to relieve the ache.

But Kagome had other plans. She pushed him roughly, sending him on his backside and bringing her with him so that she now straddled him. With Inuyasha lying so vulnerable beneath her, Kagome placed her hands on his chest and began to rub her wet folds against him. He threw his head back with a groan, missing Kagome’s sadistic smile. The next moment she had her hands in his hakama pulling out his heavy erection and once again placing herself on him to grind unmercifully, bare flesh to bare flesh.

It was a shame Inuyasha had no self-control. As Kagome rode him, all he could do was hold her hips and thrust up against her while savoring her feminine heat.

What was he doing? Why was he letting this wench control him when all he wanted to do was thrust deep inside of her. Which was exactly what he planned to do. He let Kagome rub herself against him a few more times, heightening both their pleasure a little more before he removed one hand from her hip to wrap it around his length. He positioned it so that the next time she lifted herself up, it impaled her as she dropped back down.

Kagome squeezed her eyes painfully closed in discomfort at his intrusion. Her hymen had been destroyed long ago, but she was still a virgin and, thus, just as tight as one. Inuyasha had enough sense not to move, but he still shifted uncomfortably beneath as her heat completely enveloped him. Maybe he should have eased into her instead of filling her completely.

But the girl above just made an odd sound in her throat before grinding experimentally against him. The pleasure that shot through both was enough to make Inuyasha forget her pain even if Kagome barely could. He returned his palms to her thigh and thrust up into her. Kagome had to stifle the cry of pain but some still managed to escape her throat. She held her tongue until the discomfort began to recede and she could fully appreciate the pleasure that Inuyasha was creating.

A haze wrapped around both of them, infiltrating their minds and taking over their senses until all they could focus on was pleasure. It was all Inuyasha could do to keep from throwing her onto her back and driving into her until he came. Instead, he reached one hand between them and pressed his thumb to the nub there. He applied pressure and began to move in tight circles, watching her eyebrows furrow as he did so. 

Kagome placed her hands on his chest searching for the same release he sought. All she could feel was the pleasure building between her legs with every thrust until she felt a more intense pleasure spark to life in her lower belly. She wasn’t ready for the orgasm that overtook her body making her legs weak as they shook at his sides. Her cry filled Inuyasha’s ears, almost making him jealous that she had come before he had.

Still shaking from her orgasm, Kagome barely perceived Inuyasha picking her up and placing her against a tree where he continued to thrust into her, digging his claws into the tree. It only took him a few more thrusts before he felt himself tighten and he came, pouring himself into her until he was spent.

And then, it was quiet. 

Only the lovers’ heavy breathing filled the air as the two trembling bodies dropped to the forest floor to lay among the skittering bugs in the soft grass.

As Kagome regained most of her sanity, she searched Inuyasha’s face thoroughly with the expression of a pleased but sore woman. She saw nothing but adoration in his content face and she began to relax her tense thoughts.

“I believe this is the part where you ask me to be your mate and bear your pups,” Kagome murmured to him.

Inuyasha drew her more closely against him, still connected so intimately, “ The world already knows you are mine, you just had to learn it too. And as for the pups,” he stopped to rest his palm on her bare belly, “ They’ll come.”


End file.
